


A Rosa Branca

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, True Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	A Rosa Branca

     Estava no fundo do mar, não tinha esperado por nada aquela noite, não pretendia sair do mar mesmo que o navio estivesse ancorado. Ainda temia atrapalhar Anya com o seu egoísmo em sempre tomar o tempo dela quando queria, mesmo que algo em seu interior dissesse que podia ser só bobagem e que ela não gostaria de saber dessa sua insegurança. Por isso se sentiu surpresa ao ver o capitão na praia, como se estivesse esperando por si.

     Aos poucos deixou tudo acima do tronco aparecer, aproximando-se o mais possível de onde ela estava que a cauda permitia.  Observou-a enquanto entrava na água, por um momento se arrependendo de não ter saído ao mesmo tempo em que queria que ela lhe visse naquela forma. Nunca tinha se mostrado daquele jeito para ela afinal. Um pouco de si queria que ela visse sua verdadeira forma.

     Por isso quando a mão foi estendida em sua direção, tocou com sua natural delicadeza. Quando a outra que estava nas costas foi estendida com uma rosa branca olhou curiosamente para a flor, tomando-a em mãos com cuidado. Uma flor branca e delicada. Aproximou-a do rosto, aspirando o perfume delicioso, se deixando viajar naquela sensação tão pouco conhecida por si, sentindo o toque macio das pontas das pétalas no seu rosto.

     O agradecimento foi baixo, e quando a morena se aproximou para um beijo correspondeu com a mesma calma, carinho e saudade que veio. Seus braços rodearam o pescoço dela e por um breve instante até se imaginou levando-a para o fundo do mar junto consigo... Um pensamento que foi imediatamente afastado, o coração batendo um pouco mais forte pelo medo, os braços a apertando ainda mais.

     Anya estava melhor na terra onde poderia ser dela por muito e muito tempo. Stela sabia que haveria um dia em que acabaria por ter de leva-la para o mar, mas não seria naquele dia. Seria quando a canção da vida já não ecoasse mais no interior da morena e o corpo não fosse mais tão quente. Mas isso também não seria ainda naquele dia. Ao se afastar deixou um suspiro escapar, encostando sua testa com a dela.

     E parou de mover a cauda aos poucos, sentindo o toque da morena mesmo que com menos sensibilidade do que sentiria em uma pele mais comum. Suas escamas eram resistentes, porém ao mesmo tempo tinham uma boa conexão com o sistema nervoso central o suficiente para que com um movimento certo pudesse se arrepiar. Normalmente quando a direção do carinho era o contrário da direção de suas escamas.

     Entre as conversas deixou os lábios tocarem o pescoço dela, distribuindo pequenos beijos, o corpo úmido mais pressionado ao dela, buscando o calor que o mar não possuía àquela hora da noite. Pouco depois também sentiu o contato no seu pescoço, uma lambida fazendo um arrepio descer pela espinha. Mas logo foi acompanhada com uma despedida. Anya teria de ir, mas não tinha problema, pois a memória do dia ficava.

     Tocou novamente com carinho a flor, acompanhando a morena com o olhar até que sumisse de sua vista. Estava com medo de mergulhar com aquela vida delicada que tinha em mãos, medo de afogá-la, de que as pétalas fossem levadas com a força das correntes. Por isso parrou mais tempo admirando aquela flor. Se pudesse transformá-la em algo eterno provavelmente o faria. Provavelmente não tinha como. Nem pensou muito nisso.

     Apertou a flor entre os seios pequenos, lembrando-se do calor da amada com aquele contato, imaginando o corpo moreno rodeando lhe. Ela gostava dos braços fortes que lhe carregava, mãos gentis que mesmo ásperas pelo manuseio de vários objetos fazia seu corpo se aquecer apenas pelo toque fosse ele carinhoso, ou malicioso ou uma mistura de ambos. Dos lábios que tocavam os seus, desciam por seu corpo, sugavam seus mamilos...

     Arrepiava-se com essas memórias que faziam o corpo tão quente quanto o coração. Ela gostava de ser “tocada” por Anya como uma flauta, de como ela lhe fazia cantar, uma canção de poucos e muitos significados dependendo de quem pudesse ouvir. Para Stela era importante, ela queria que o moreno a ouvisse, ouvisse o quanto gostava. Sabia que ninguém seria capaz de fazer o mesmo consigo nem que mais um milênio se passasse. A menos que esse alguém fosse a alma de sua amada em outro corpo.

     Lentamente soltou a rosa, deixando com que caísse na superfície do mar, vendo-a ficar ali, aberta. Brincou com ela com os dedos, se distraindo, vendo como girava dependendo de um movimento na água. Uma criança diante de uma descoberta. Por fim amarrou-a nos cabelos, mesmo que ela fosse se destruir, tentaria ir com ela para debaixo da água. E assim foi, e assim aconteceu. As pétalas se soltaram levadas por uma corrente para onde nem Stela poderia saber.

      Como tinha imaginado a rosa se desfez e foi. Mas a memória ficaria. Do toque, do carinho e amor com o qual a flor vinha acompanhada. 


End file.
